bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Sorcerer's Army Velnar
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10705 |no = 1058 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 25 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 118 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83 |normal_distribute = 20, 15, 18, 12, 15, 9, 11 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98 |bb_distribute = 15, 8, 10, 7, 9, 6, 10, 6, 9, 5, 10, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107 |sbb_distribute = 11, 6, 9, 5, 8, 4, 8, 5, 9, 4, 8, 5, 9, 4, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = A division commander of the Sorcerer’s Army from another world guided by the Chain Chronicle. Velnar conjures destructive firestorms to instantly pulverize any enemies who stand in his way, turning them into ashes. Though generally drunk by the ecstasy he feels when he goes battle-crazed on the field, he seems to believe that a lot of unnecessary fights happen when people refuse to compromise with each other. Some speculate that because Velnar is much too sensitive to the hearts of those around him, he relieves all the stress he gathers from interacting with his superiors and comrades by continuously destroying everything around him. |summon = Demon or not, I'll smash everything to bits! Fwa hah!! |fusion = Burnnn! I'm getting excited just thinking about who to incinerate first! |evolution = BOOM!! Hahaha! Did I scare ya?! That was the sound of my rebirth! | hp_base = 3470 |atk_base = 1310 |def_base = 1070 |rec_base = 1110 | hp_lord = 6000 |atk_lord = 2100 |def_lord = 1780 |rec_lord = 1820 | hp_anima = |rec_anima = |atk_breaker = |def_breaker = |atk_guardian = |def_guardian = |rec_guardian = | hp_oracle = |def_oracle = |rec_oracle = | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 560 |def_bonus = 240 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 14 |ls = Wave of Destruction |lsdescription = 30% boost to Atk & boosts Atk when HP is more than half-full |lsnote = 70% boost |lstype = Attack |bb = Burnnn! |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes & adds Injury effect to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 20% chance |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 220 |sbb = Eruption |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, boosts Atk and adds 1 turn Atk reduction effect to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% boost & 20% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 20% |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 10704 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *Velnar is an Arcana from one of Gumi's published titles, . |addcat = Chain Chronicle Collaboration |addcatname = Velnar2 }}